


Dare

by Tommyboy



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

He stood in the shadows, a place he stood often enough to see how his team interacted. He had a good team. Wouldn't trade any of them, even go to bat for them against the brass, and he had done that. But one in particular, one that had dared to stare at him nose to nose, and then done something he didn't think the man had balls enough to do, he kissed him. And now, he watches as Tony searches for clues on their latest hair-raising case, and thinks of what he wanted to do after the case is closed.


End file.
